User blog:H'jar of Shadows/VenturianTale News 10! VTN Special! What are we really doing?
Greetings, Fellow Adventurers, Welcome to a VTN Special where we will be going over some special news, just start readin' VTN Special News VenturianTale Fan Characters Clonetrooperfan2207 and I have been working with Michael (MCab719), the Loremaster, and creator of Gaelan, who has also gotten Jessica (Javott) to help. We were all working on a way to have more Skyrim Tale Fan Characters, (WARNING, YOU CANNOT SEND IN ANY OF YOUR FAN CHARACTERS, SORRY I MADE TO MANY THROUGH CRAZYNESS) the following is all of the new characters: Related *Areum - Gaelan's Adopted Son, added by Jessica *Loren - Gaelan's Adopted Son, added by TheLoneClone *Alfild - Gaelan's Fionce, met 2 years after Lydia's death *Beldiir - Vahl and Gaelan's Cousin; Gaelan's Friend, Vivec Mages' Guild Conjuration Instructor. *Inghean - Vahl and Gaelan's uncle, Beldiir's Father *Terrecea - Vahl and Gaelan's aunt, Beldiir's Mother *Vahlok the Jailor - ancestor *Drengr - ancestor, Vahlok's brother Non-related *Raul Leok - Destruction Instructor of the Vivec Mages' Guild *Bjora Iron-Blade - Nordic Warrior that fought in the Fighters' Guild with Vahl. We have also decided the last name of Vahl, Gaelan, and Beldiir *Vahl and Gaelan: Aradur *Beldiir: Seldan Suprise! This is going to be a suprise for everyone, even the other admins, so keep your eyes open for it. Hint: It'll be the most obvious thing on the wiki. New VenturianTale Videos Description Watch as my siblings and I show off Venturian fan mail in the form of a Vlog :D! Want to send us something as well? Read below to learn how YOU can send us VenturianMail! CAR PHONE: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crm79j1qeqA P.O. Box Address: VenturianTale 1558 Coshocton Avenue, #208 Mount Vernon, OH 43050 Instagram: http://instagram.com/vt_immortal Description My siblings HomelessGoomba, Bethanyfrye, ImmortalKyodai and I play Left 4 Dead 2 Campaign multiplayer with the Minecraft Zombie Mobs Mod! This is a scary game filled with horrifying zombie hordes and scary levels! Watch as we work together to stay alive! Description Join Vahl and I on our adventure through the harsh land of Skyrim! From Mudcrabs to Mammoths and beyond, Vahl does her best to not end up as a frozen Dark Elfsicle. Description My siblings HomelessGoomba, Bethanyfrye, ImmortalKyodai and I play a Left 4 Dead Legend of Zelda Adventure in Kokiri Forest! This is a scary game filled with horrifying zombie hordes and scary levels! Watch as we work together to stay alive! Description Join Vahl and I on our adventure through the harsh land of Skyrim! From Mudcrabs to Mammoths and beyond, Vahl does her best to not end up as a frozen Dark Elfsicle. Description My siblings HomelessGoomba, Bethanyfrye, ImmortalKyodai and I play Left 4 Dead 2 with the Velociraptor Mod! This is a scary game filled with horrifying zombie hordes and scary levels! Watch as we work together to stay alive! Description Join Vahl and I on our adventure through the harsh land of Skyrim! From Mudcrabs to Mammoths and beyond, Vahl does her best to not end up as a frozen Dark Elfsicle. Description My siblings HomelessGoomba, ImmortalKyodai, Bethanyfrye and I play gmod Cops and Robbers! :D In this game three of us must roleplay as the Criminal as one of us plays the Police Officer! Watch as we do all kinds of hilarious things! Description My siblings ImmortalKyodai, Bethanyfrye, HomelessGoomba and I begin on our NEW journey through the world of Minecraft! Adventure awaits, as does many many perils. Watch as we stumble our way through the Minecraft life. Description My siblings HomelessGoomba, ImmortalKyodai, Bethanyfrye and I play gmod with the Rocket Boots Mod! :D This mod adds rocket boots that allow you to fly! Watch as we have a crazy deathmatch with these boots! Description My siblings ImmortalKyodai, Bethanyfrye, HomelessGoomba and I begin on our NEW journey through the world of Minecraft! Adventure awaits, as does many many perils. Watch as we stumble our way through the Minecraft life. New Photos on the Wiki Fallenhyde.jpg Little vent with a dwemer helmet not mine by princesskiki00-d6ovvhm.png 9c91d73620bd18df2bf9a036290e597e.jpg 09c60bf559f4ec348e2ef5763778730c178de527 full.jpg Lol.jpg Vahlok the jailer.png Areum.jpg Yakface.png VenturianTale deviantART AFellowAdventurer's Twitter. H'jar the Assassin Message Wall 2012061900021.jpg 28220-3-1355349765.jpg Khajiit assassin by numberslayer-d4k14ow.jpg This is pictures of what I added on my main page Category:Blog posts Category:VenturianTale News Special